


Hostile

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [45]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bandits suck, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Merlin would never use love spells, Merlin's a little shit, Merlin's so done with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Aggressively angry, intimidating, unfriendly.





	Hostile

Merlin can’t help but wonder why there are so many bandits just off the road. Also, why do they always attack the knights of Camelot?

There have to be better things to do when you see the knights of Camelot. Running away, perhaps? Really, the number of bandits and knights killed in each of their run-ins was starting to get really irritating. 

Merlin’s feeling a little hostile himself thinking about it. But, maybe he’s thinking too hard about it, maybe a little love spell- no, lust spell, hm, that’s not right either- a little spell so everyone could get along.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin would never cast love spells, maybe lust spells, but never let it get too far. But he would sit back and watch the chaos for a while.


End file.
